


Let's Go To Disneyland

by sh_04e



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff and Crack, Kuroko is evil, M/M, This is crack, Tokyo - Freeform, akashi is precious, everyone cares for akashi, mayuzumi has colorful language, pretend that mayuzumi is still in rakuzan ok, probably my proudest work yet, sassy kuroko, this is not what it sounds like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/sh_04e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko convinces Akashi to go to Disneyland with him. All is well until Akashi sees the roller coasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To Disneyland

**dark_shadows:** _Anyone wants to accompany me to Disneyland this weekend?_

 **Midorima:** _Why are you asking it here? Why is this chat group even active?_

 ******dark_shadows:** _I thought we were friends._

 **o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _We are! Midorimacchi is just acting tsun-tsun again! You would’ve deleted this group if you didn’t miss us!_

 ******Midorima:** _Unreasonable._

 ******boobiesFTW:** _Tetsu, you’re 17. Why do you even want to go to Disneyland?_

 **Midorima:** _Says the person who’s life goal is to go to Legoland_

 **boobiesFTW:** _WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT_

 **(〜￣△￣)〜 :** _Sounds like fun Kuro-chin but no thanks~_

 **dark_shadows:** _That’s alright. Akashi already agreed to go with me._

 **boobiesFTW:** _wut_

 **Midorima:**   _What?_

 **o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _WHAT_

 **(〜￣△￣)〜 :** _whaaaaaaaat_

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t been long since Kuroko last saw Akashi. After teaming up as Vorpal Swords, Kuroko had been actively visiting Kyoto while Akashi did so too vice versa with Tokyo. Sometimes, even Kise and Midorima would go visit Rakuzan. The bond between them strengthened greatly in the span of two years since they entered high school. 

They shared new skills and hung out together as how they used to back during their Teiko Middle School days. Kuroko was happy that despite being in different prefectures, his friends still met up and sometimes, they’d do it together. Specifically, on term breaks. They’d go to malls or famous places in the district. Disneyland was no different.

Except maybe the fact that this was Akashi’s first time at a theme park. 

“What are fast-lane passes?”

Kuroko pointed to a ride nearby, “See the two lanes? One is the normal lane and one is the fast lane. With the fast-lane pass, you get to be prioritized.”

Akashi bought them both fast-lane passes.

 

* * *

 

The tea cups were fun. The boat ride featuring characters from Pirates of the Caribbean were fascinating. The tour train ride around the theme park was relaxing. The cotton candy was sweet (Akashi held it as both he and Kuroko bit into it). The churros were nice and hot.

Akashi quite enjoyed everything. That is until-

“aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!” screamed the people going at least 90km/h on a terrifying loopy track. 

Kuroko was already waiting in line for that ride. Meanwhile, Akashi, who was standing beside Kuroko, kept wondering about the purpose of such monstrosity.

“Why do we need to feel the sudden rush of adrenaline? Why is this ride necessary?”

“You bought the fast-lane passes. Might as well use them.”

“I still don’t understand why-”

“What is there to even understand?”

Akashi tried standing up to his point but suddenly, they were called by the operator, “You guys good together?”

“Yes.” 

Kuroko pulled Akashi with him. Apparently, the 12 people in front of them came as a group and wanted to be placed together. There were two seats left in the front so Akashi and Kuroko managed to be squeezed in.

The operator notified them just as they got into the first car, “The camera will snap after the 3rd tunnel, right at the first loop after it. Got it?”

Kuroko nodded while Akashi sat too stunned to believe that it was time. 

Akashi and Kuroko were secured on their seat with the help of seatbelts and the Over The Shoulder restraints. 

Kuroko was really excited. When he turned to Akashi, he noticed how pale his face was.

“Akashi, are you alright?”

The last thing Kuroko saw before they suddenly went into overdrive was Akashi’s very frightened glance at him.

 

* * *

 

“I never want to ride a roller coaster again.”

“It wasn’t that bad. Besides, your picture turned out great.”

Kuroko took the liberty of purchasing their pictures. Kuroko’s hair was blown backwards, arms in the air and his face was a happy one. But Akashi… Akashi’s eyes were wide open, his hair also blown backwards, hands clutching tightly on the arm restraints but other than his eyes, his face was pretty neutral.

“We look good. This was your first time. You’ll get used to it.”

“Are you implying we ride more roller coasters?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“But how will you get rid of your fear if you don’t ride more?”

“This is one fear that I rather get rid of by staying away from it.”

Kuroko’s shoulders sagged, “But you came all the way here with me. And we have fast-lane passes. Just one more roller coaster? I know one that doesn’t even last 3 seconds.”

Akashi contemplated Kuroko’s pleading face with his horrible wild hair. (They both have really wild hair after the first roller coaster ride.)

“Fine. Just one more.”

Kuroko’s face shone with victory.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t just one more. Kuroko convinced Akashi to ride on ALL of the roller coaster rides. ALL. How? Exactly the same way he did the first time. The last one (thankfully) was Akashi’s last straw before he looked as pale as a ghost and didn’t even respond to Kuroko’s words.

Looks like someone wasn’t going back to Kyoto any time soon.

 

* * *

 

 **dark_shadows:** _[VIEW ATTACHMENTS] We had fun today._

 **Midorima:** _KUROKO WHAT DID YOU DO TO AKASHI_

 **dark_shadows:** _He looked happy, what are you talking about?_

 **o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _Aww the cotton candy looks nice! Oh wow is that the train ride? You two look so cute together! What are you talking about Midorimacchi?_

 ******Midorima:** _NOT THOSE PICTURES KISE. THE LAST ONES._

 ******boobiesFTW:** _WHY THE FUCK IS AKASHI SO PALE_

 **Midorima:** _KUROKO WHAT DID YOU DO_

 **boobiesFTW:** _TETSU DID YOU KILL HIM_

 **(〜￣△￣)〜 :** _Aka-chin has never been on a roller coaster has he~?_

 **dark_shadows:** _Nope._

 ******o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _KUROKOCCHI WHY IS AKASHICCHI NOT EVEN LOOKING AT THE CAMERA IN THE LAST PIC_

 **dark_shadows:** _I convinced him to go on every roller coaster and after the last one, he just stopped responding to everything._

 **boobiesFTW:** _I CANT BELIEVE YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM_  

 **dark_shadows:** _[VIEW ATTACHMENT] Don’t worry, he’s alive and well at my house._

 **Midorima:** _YOU KILLED HIM AND THEN KIDNAPPED HIM_

 

* * *

 

Kuroko tucked Akashi in his bed and prepared all the necessities for the long-term effects of motion sickness. While his friends were busy blaming him for Akashi’s death, Kuroko decided to text a fellow Rakuzan to inform them of Akashi’s inevitable need to stay in Tokyo for awhile.

 

* * *

 

 **From:**  Kuroko  
**To:** Mayuzumi

_I’m sorry but after today’s exciting activities, Akashi won’t be returning to Kyoto. He’s staying at my place for the night._

**From:** Mayuzumi  
**To:**  Kuroko

_I don’t believe you. He’d call Reo if this was true._

**From:**  Kuroko  
**To:**  Mayuzumi

_[View Attachment]  
As you can see, he isn’t fit to handle his phone._

**From:**  Mayuzumi  
**To:**  Kuroko

_WHY DOES HE LOOK SO PALE  
WTF DID YOU DO_

**From:**  Kuroko  
**To:**  Mayuzumi

_I convinced him to go on every roller coaster ride  
Couldn’t help it, he makes the best expressions when we go on the loops and drops_

**From:**  Mayuzumi  
**To:**  Kuroko

_Dafuq is wrong with you?!  
I’m calling the cops_

**From:**  Kuroko  
**To:** Mayuzumi

_But senpai, they can’t see me any better than you can_

**From:**  Mayuzumi  
**To:**  Kuroko

_You little shit_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want Akashi to do anything, you should just ask him. I get the feeling that if you do, he’d probably say yes if he doesn’t see the meaning in saying no. Hence, why he wore that dress during the Teiko festival.
> 
> This was fun. I am now not so stressed. I hope you guys enjoyed that!! (Inspired by my trip to Disneyland, Tokyo back in 2012)


End file.
